A Haunting Good Time
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel and Sasha enter a creepy looking house...right in the middle of a monster scare contest!


Rachel and Sasha Jocklin were touring Los Angeles. The sights were even better than in the movies.

"I love Los Angeles!" Sasha said after taking a selfie with Rachel. "It's not Hollywood, but it's just as awesome!"

"Yeah! And who knows? We might even see a famous movie star!" Rachel said. "Celebrities don't just stay in Hollywood, you know!"

Rachel and Sasha spent a whole day enjoying the beautiful sunshine. Nothing made them happier than their sister only vacations.

The girls were taking a walk down a neighborhood to see all the amazing houses.

But there was on house on the corner that stuck out. It certainly caught Rachel and Sasha's attention.

It looked like an okd haunted house one would find in an old scary movie. The wrought iron gate and dead, gnarly trees, it was a creepy place even for the Jocklin sisters.

"Does someone actually live there?" Sasha asked.

"Who knows? Maybe..." Rachel said. "I mean, we live in a haunted house."

"But it's not haunted. It has aliens." Sasha corrected. "But I can't imagine anyone living in a real haunted house with real ghosts and ghouls and monsters!"

HONK! HONK!

"AAAAAH!" The girls jumped a foot away from where they stood. They looked and saw a woman driving a black car.

The woman glared at the girls. "You children need to stay off the streets!" she yelled in a thick German accent before pulling into the driveway.

"Sheesh! Who was Miss Manners driving the car?" Rachel huffed.

"I don't know, but let's just go!" Sasha said.

Rachel watched the woman get out of the car with her arms full of groceries. She went to the door.

The door opened by itself.

Then the woman walked inside.

"Did that...door open by itself?!" Rachel said.

"Nope! No it didn't!" Sasha replied quickly.

"But we both saw it."

"I-It must have been an automatic door!" Sasha took Rachel's hand. "Let's go!"

"Wait a minute!" Rachel spotted something. "She dropped a can of food!" She walked through the gate.

"Rachel! What are you doing?!" Sasha hissed, running after her.

Rachel took the can and went up to the door. "I'm just going to return this food to that lady. There's nothing wrong with that."

* * *

Meanwhile, a girl named Carrie Raven was in her bedroom talking to her monster friends, the invisible man Dr. Davenport, Jamaican werewolf Wolfmon, Franken-monster Big Ed, and eager to please Mummy.

"I still think that werwolves are scarier than mummies!" Wolfmon argued. "We're fast and feral, mon!"

"No way! Mummies are scarier!" Mummy retorted. "People fear us our eerie slowness!"

"What about me?" Big Ed complained. "I can be scary...enough."

Dr. Davenport shook his head. "Heavens, how many times are you three going to quarrel over this?"

"I'm guessing until they prove which one is scarier!" Carrie giggled.

"Hello?"

Carrie and her friends heard an unfamiliar voice coming from downstairs. She left her room and looked down to see two strangers wandering in her house!

"Uh-oh!" Carrie retreated back to her room. "We've got a problem! There's intruders in the house!"

"Then I guess there's only one thing to do about it..." Wolfmon said, grinning to Mummy.

"We'll scare them out!" Mummy said excitedly.

"Great idea!" Carrie said. "You guys can scare them off and I'll be the judge! Whoever scares them the most wins! You wanna join, Doc?"

"Absolutely not." The invisible doctor took off his hat and monocle. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the shower."

* * *

Downstairs, Rachel and Sasha entered the empty kitchen. Rachel put the can on the counter.

"Okay, mission accomplished. Let's go!" Sasha took Rachel by the arm and hurried to the front door.

"Sasha! Calm down!" Rachel pulled her arm back. "There's nothing to be afraid of." She tried to open the door, but it was locked.

Sasha felt her heart sink. "Rachel..."

"Rrrrrrrrr!"

Stiffening, the girls turned around and saw Big Ed! He raised his massive arms and growled deeply.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rachel and Sasha screamed and ran away, further into the house.

"Wow! I'm good!" Big Ed puffed his chest proudly.

Rachel and Sasha ran towards the back door, but a hairy beast in a Hawaiian shirt jumped out and snarled at the girls.

Sasha tried to speak. "It's a w-w-w-were-"

"ARRROOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wolfmon howled.

"WEREWOLF! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The sisters ran upstairs into an open bedroom and slammed the door shut. "Nothing to be afraid of, huh?!" Sasha squeaked.

"Uuuuuuuugh..."

Sasha spun around and there was a mummy!

The mummified ghoul stiffly lifted his arms and staggered towards the girls. His awful moans coming out deep inside him.

"YIKES!" Rachel and Sasha screamed and bolted right out of the room.

Mummy seized being scary. "Whoops! I think I did too well!"

"WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF THIS PLACE!" Rachel screamed.

Sasha screamed with agreement.

A door suddenly swung open. "Who is making all this racket?!"

The girls stopped dead in their tracks, their mouths hanging open with horror.

It looked like the silhouette of a man dripping with water, a floating towel was wrapped around the middle section.

To the girls, it looked like a wet, dripping phantom wearing a towel.

The "phantom" saw the two girls staring and him and panicked. "GET OUT!" he roared.

The girls were unable to move. This was the last scary straw.

Their minds went blank and they fainted.

Carrie and the other monsters came running up.

"Wow, Doc! That was quite a show!" said Wolfmon.

"Uh, yes." Dr. Davenport said, uncertain. "Perhaps you should attend to these girls while I get dressed?"

* * *

Rachel woke up when she felt a cold rag against her face. When she opened her eyes, de saw a red-haired girl, along with the other monsters she saw!

"AAAAAH!" Rachel screamed.

Her scream woke up Sasha. "Huh?! AAIEEEE! MONSTERS!"

"No, no! It's okay! They're nice monsters!" Carrie said.

"Nice?!" said the sisters.

"Yes." Dr. Davenport said, entering the room fully clothed.

The girls gasped when the invisible man approached them. "Sorry if I scared you, ladies." he said. "I was, well, shocked when you saw in my birthday suit!"

The girls blushed. But then again, how can you see a naked invisible man?

They just decided to be polite and apologize.

"We're sorry, Sir." Rachel said. "We were just returning some food your maid dropped."

"You mean you girls brought that back?!" The German woman said. "Thank you! I've been looking all over for that! Now I can make my famous sauerkraut!"

"Oh, joy..." Carrie rolled her eyes. "Anyway, my name's Carrie Raven. Who are you?"

"I'm Rachel and this is my sister Sasha." Rachel introduced.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Sasha said.

Carrie shook her head. "It's okay. You meant no harm." She smiled. "Besides, you guys were perfect for the monster's scare contest!"

"Carrie!" Dr. Davenport said.

"It's okay, we had it coming." Rachel said, bashfully rubbing her head.

"So, who's the winner?!" Big Ed asked eagerly.

"I say we go to our volunteers for the results." Carrie said. "Rachel, Sasha, who was the scariest?"

"Oh, gee! You all were scary!" Rachel said.

"Very scary!" Sasha said.

"She's right, mon." said Wolfmon. "We all scared 'em good!"

"I say Doc is the winner!" Mummy said.

"Doc?!"

"Me?!"

Mummy nodded. "Yeah! You scared them so bad, they forgot to stay awake!"

Wolfmon thought about this. "That is true. You made those girls faint!"

"And fainting must be the most scared anyone can be!" Big Ed agreed.

"Then it's unanimous!" Carrie announced. "The winner for scariest monster goes to...Dr. Henry Davenport, the Invisible Man!"

"YEAAAAAAH!" The monsters cheered.

Even Rachel and Sasha's applauded the doctor's win.

"Er, uh, thank you. Thank you very much." Dr. Davenport tipped his hat.

"Congratulations, Doc." Rachel said, extending her hand.

The doctor shook it. "Thank you, Rachel."

"Guess this house really is haunted." Sasha smiled. "But in a good way."

"Yes, a very good way." Carrie said.

Wolfmon nudged Sasha. "So, you gals want to join us for dinner?" He grinned his toothy smile.

Sasha gulped. "Dinner?!" she squeaked.

"Yeah, Helga's going to make her stuffed sausages!" Carrie licked her lips. "They're the best!"

The sisters looked at each other, then heard their tummies grumble.

"That does sound nice." Rachel said.

"We're in!" Sasha said, very excited.

And so, Rachel and Sasha enjoyed a delicious meal with their new friends.

Spooky friends, but really nice friends.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Hi, buddy! Can I talk to you about something? :)**


End file.
